Dimitri Hood Part 8 - Dimitri's Been Seized/The Attack
Frollo : Settler, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. * Thomas : Oh, thank you kindly, Frollo. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. * Frollo : And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! * Anya : (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Frollo. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. * Frollo : My dear emotional lady, why should I? * Anya : Because I love him, Your Highness. * Frollo : Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? * Dimitri : Anya, my darling, I love you more than life itself. * Frollo : (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! * Dimitri : Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to Chief Powhatan. Long live Chief Powhatan! * Crowd : Long live Chief Powhatan! * Frollo : I am king! King! King! Ah! Off with his head! * Anya : (sniffling) Oh, no. * Frollo : Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! * King Hubert : OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... * Frollo : (grunts) Amos, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! * Amos Slade : Untie the prisoner? * Esmeralda : You heard what he said, bushel britches. * Frollo : Amos, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! * Esmeralda : Yee-hee! Love conquers all! * Dimitri : I owe my life to you, my darling. * Anya : I couldn't have lived without you, Dimitri. * Amos Slade : There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. * King Hubert : Now, JCF, tell my pal to kiss Anya, or I've just found a new pincushion. * Amos Slade : Why, you! * Frollo : Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! * Esmeralda : Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! * Guard screams * Esmeralda : Take that, you scoundrel. * Anya : Help! Dimitri, help! * Dimitri : Anya, my love, will you marry me? * Anya : Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. * Dimitri : And for our honeymoon, London... * Anya : Yes! * Dimitri : Normandy... * Anya : Yes! * Dimitri : Moscow, Russia * Anya : Why not? (giggles) * King Hubert : Ooh, what a main event this is (chuckling). * (Esmeralda shouts) * King Hubert : What a beautiful brawl. * (Guard shouts) * King Hubert : Hey! Who's drivin' this flyin' umbrella? * Dimitri : We'll have six children. * Anya : Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckling) Take that! * Sir Kay : Attention, everyone. * (horn blares) * (trumpeting, grunting) * Frollo : Stop the girl! Ooh! * Esmeralda : Take that, you scurvy knave! * Frollo : Seize the gypsy! * (All guards groan) * (Whistles) * (Cheering) * (Yelling) * (Crowd Cheers) * Esmeralda : Long live Chief Powhatan! Yee-hoo! * Frollo : Snoops! You're never around when I need you! * Mr. Snoops : (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! JCF, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Dimitri Hood. * Frollo : Dimitri Hood. (Frollo chuckles then shrieks)Get out of that, if you can. Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes